


Attend to the Ache

by bloodties08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bestiality, Blackmail, Creeper Peter Hale, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Forced Incest, Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Multi, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, forced bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodties08/pseuds/bloodties08
Summary: DarkTWfan:Peter blackmailing the Sheriff with something iffy and only accepting in exchange for keeping silent to fuck Stiles. Stiles being very little, the Sheriff is appalled (having done nothing untoward yet), but gets more and more curious, and accepts when Peter lets him watch, and then he gets hella turned on and joins in, and then it becomes a regular way of passing time, sharing his little boy with Peter and exploring new kinks (like dp, fisting, erotic asphyxiation, etc). And once he gets his little stiles addicted to getting fucked, from there to buying a couple of huge dogs to keep him “loose” while he’s at work it’s only a small step. Stiles could be super into it or reluctant. And then the sheriff would train Stiles to be a perfect cockwarmer, either for him or their dogsBut mostly, anything (extreme up to low teens) underage Stiles with the Sheriff, with or without Derek or Peter would be great!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Dog Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 599





	Attend to the Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in this work is fictional, and nothing I condone in real life. Read the tags, or reserve your words. This is your warning.

When he said he wanted to watch, he never planned for it to go like this. He never planned for anything to go like this. Too many people were getting away with crimes he _knew_ they committed, so _maybe_ Noah planted evidence sometimes. Was it really such a bad thing if it put people behind bars? He was just trying to do the right thing. 

The right thing, however, came back to bite him when Peter Hale of all people approached him with proof of what he’d been doing. When he said he’d do anything for Peter to let it go, _anything_ , he could never have known or expected what the man requested. 

_I want to use your son. At least once; maybe more. We’ll see._

The words ring in his ears as he watches the boy sit on the bed, legs swinging casually. He doesn’t even know what’s about to happen, does he? Noah feels like he could be sick, but he can’t -- won’t -- leave Stiles alone to fend for himself by going to jail. It’s just one time, right? He’ll make it up to Stiles after. He’s only four, he can trap the memories back and forget by the time he grows up. Right? 

Peter takes his time, and Noah almost wishes he would hurry up and get it over with. “Just do what the man says, Stiles.” is what he tells the kid, who just stares at him with eyes full of confused innocence and he helps the strange man take his clothes off. Peter licks over his lips, a wolfish grin tugging at his lips as he pushes Stiles to lie on his back before dipping his head down to take Stiles’ entire little cocklet and balls in his mouth, swirling his tongue against the sensitive skin. “Mm, still fresh as a baby, aren’t you?” He whispers, his head dips further down and Stiles gasps. 

It’s enough to make Noah glance over - after all, the whole reason he’d told Peter he wanted to be in the room was to make sure the man didn’t hurt him too badly - and he freezes at the sight. Stiles, mouth parted on an obscene O and eyes squeezed shut. Peter, hands gripping Stiles’ thighs and his tongue is working deeper into the boy’s hole and Noah’s cock twitches in his jeans. NO. God, what the fuck was wrong with him? This was a child. This was _his_ child. He exhales an unsteady breath as he looks up at the ceiling. 

Peter can hardly stop himself from chuckling when he hears the sigh from behind him. Someone’s enjoying the show at least. He leans back, working two fingers inside Stiles hard and deep. Something tells him Noah wouldn’t stop him unless he actually killed the kid, and he’s prone to testing just how much he can get away with. So Peter adds another finger, stretching Stiles too quick and it’s clear in the way that tears glaze over those honey brown eyes when he cries. “Daddy, it hurts!” 

Noah takes a step, but Peter puts his unoccupied hand up. “Not so fast, sheriff. You said anything. You take back your side, I take back mine.” Noah stops, backs up to the corner where he stood and god, his daddy not coming to comfort him just makes Stiles wail in response. To his own horror, Noah’s cock twitches once more. He shakes his head slightly, looking away from Stiles. Peter can’t get enough, knowing Noah won’t help him even in pain. Good. He fucks Stiles hard and fast now with three fingers, licking over Stiles’ little cock as he does and just for good measure.. He bites. It’s not as hard as he could, not enough to do enough damage, but it’s enough for Stiles to scream. 

Noah’s eyes widen and he crosses the room before he can stop himself, but he doesn’t stop Peter. Instead, he just sits on the edge of the bed beside Stiles and pets his hair. “It’s okay, baby. It’ll be over soon. You can do it.” He whispers, but it was a mistake. Somehow, the combination of Stiles’ pain-crumpled face and watching Peter work over him has his cock tenting the zipper of his pants. Peter just chuckles in response, reaching out to rub Noah’s bulge. “Come on, sheriff. You know I can keep a secret.” 

Noah shakes his head hard, swallowing hard and he avoids Peter’s gaze. Instead, he moves to kneel next to Stiles’ bed for a moment. “It’s okay, baby. Shhhh.” Peter’s given up trying to talk him into it for the time being - he’ll come around - and he’s pushing his jeans down. Stiles isn’t nearly stretched enough but ironically, it appears Noah is most interested when the boy’s in pain. He pulls the boy down closer to the edge of the bed, working the head of his cock into Stiles’ hole slowly. Christ, it’s so tight that he has a half a mind to come then and there but he’s not wasting this opportunity. 

Stiles is sobbing now, and Noah can’t think of a single thing to distract him. “Shhh, shhh, be a good boy. It’ll be over soon. It’s okay.” He whispers, pressing kisses over the boy’s face gently; over his forehead and cheeks and down his nose and over his mouth. Then he pauses. Peter can damn near see the idea come to fruition from the outside. He was planning on taking it slow, but he decides even better. As Noah kisses Stiles full on the lips, Peter waits until the man works his tongue into his boy’s mouth to slam forward and bottom out in him. The scream gets lost in Noah’s mouth, swallowed by his own hunger and he’s leaking against his jeans. 

He was already going to hell one day, shouldn’t Noah at least find out if it’s worth it? His hands are trembling as they fumble with his belt, tugging it off and dropping it to the floor. Noah pulls his cock free from his boxers, moving to kneel on the edge of the bed and he rubs his cock against Stiles’ lips. “Shhh, this will make you feel better. Like a lollipop after the doctor, right? Or your paci, remember you’d suck it and feel better? This is the same thing.” He murmurs and without much more warning, he pushes a good amount of his cock into Stiles’ mouth until he gags and coughs against it. Noah doesn’t pull out. 

Blood coats Peter’s cock now, but it’s making the sex that much slicker. The only sounds at this point in the room are the men’s grunting, Stiles’ soft crying, and the wet slapping as Peter finds a merciless pace. Noah was still holding back, managing to, when Peter reaches up and pushes his back hard and for a second, he’s in Stiles’ throat. And worse, he can see the boy’s throat bulge as he does and it sends goosebumps down Noah’s back. Peter chuckles, easily lifting Stiles still impaled on his cock. He moves to stand, holding Stiles horizontal in the air and gripping him by the sides as he fucks into him. He’s, what, 35 pounds soaking wet? It’s easy enough, and without the bed beneath him, he can get deeper anyway. 

The new depths send Stiles into a new bout of crying though and his head hangs back upside down where he’s held. Perfect. Noah follows his cue, working his cock into Stiles’ mouth again. This time, there’s practically no resistance aside from his throat just being so damn small as he pushes deep into his mouth and there it is again. He can actually watch his cock as it pushes in and pulls out of Stiles, and he knows he’s not long for this world by the way he’s pulsing. John drops a hand to rest on Stiles’ throat, gives it just a gentle squeeze around his own cock, and it’s the vibrations of his scream that finally send Noah spilling ropes of his come into his son’s throat. Peter isn’t far behind before he’s releasing his own load into Stiles’ tiny hole enough that it oozes out when he finally pulls his cock out. 

Noah says it was the last time it’ll happen. Every time, he says it’s the last. He stops trying to swear it off after about six months, and he’s regularly working more into their regimen. It starts with double penetration. Noah’s long since abandoned just fucking Stiles’ mouth and god, his hole is still so damn tight all the time as long as they give him a little time to bounce back. He’s got Stiles reluctantly riding him and fucking up into him when Peter comes through the window. The man doesn’t even say anything, just pushes Stiles forward until he’s lying on top of his father, and Peter works his cock in beside John’s in Stiles’ ass. The boy sobs against the ball gag they’d invested after the second night. 

He can’t help but wonder just how much Stiles can take after he manages both of their cocks, and Noah is determined to find out. God help him, he knocks Stiles out for this one. Although, the two together weren’t on purpose. He’d had his cock down Stiles’ throat nice and tight, and he never noticed that Stiles’ nose was blocked until the boy went limp. It was almost a mercy that he decides to test his theory when the boy is already unconscious. He won’t be in as much pain then, right? Noah’s already got four fingers inside the boy’s tight hole when he manages to work his thumb in as well. He pushes in slowly, slowly, until his wrist has disappeared too. Stiles is just blinking his eyes open in bleary pained confusion when Noah comes on the floor untouched. 

It’s Peter’s idea to get dogs, and Noah’s idea to get puppies. He’s not confident Stiles can handle a knot without supervision, and this will give them time to train the dogs appropriately. They decide on a doberman and a pitbull, both raised to know all three scents and trained to take a hole when they see it offered. Stiles is seven when they finally start to leave the dogs out when they’re gone. Sure, he has a babysitter downstairs but there isn’t much to question between a boy and his dogs, right? She’s sent him to his bedroom to get dressed in just a towel when the dogs jump to action. Rocko, the pitbull, doesn’t hesitate to pull the towel off as soon as he’s in the bedroom and Ollie the doberman knocks the boy down to his knees, immediately mounting him. Rocko knocks this routine, and his cock is already unsheathed as he thrusts against Stiles, circling him and looking for a hole to fill. Stiles’ cries go silent when Rocko finds one. Peter and Noah come back from their date to find Stiles, asleep on the ground, tied at the knot with both dogs. 

Eventually, Stiles reaches the point where he’s always full with someone. If it’s not the dogs’ cocks, it’s Noah’s while he sits on his father’s lap and watches cartoons, or Peter’s while he babysits and Rocko laps at his little cock. If for whatever reason everybody is occupied, Stiles has started to hold a wealth of large plugs to keep him ready whenever he needs to stay ready. By the time he’s eight, he practically cries when he isn’t full with someone or something and it’s about the only punishment used anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for the prompt! Feel free to comment here, on the prompt piece posted, or at knrprompts@gmail.com


End file.
